The Golden Race
The Golden Race is a fanon written by Eagle flame369 starring Crunch Brownsugar. Characters Protagonists: *Crunch Brownsugar Deuteragonists: *Gloyd Orangeboar *Swizzle Malarkey *Minty Zaki *Candlehead *Crumbelina DiCaramello Antagonists *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Rancis Fluggerbutter The Story Chapter 1 The Random Roster Race was about to start. Everyone was ready. They all wanted to win. Crunch: I'm so gonna win! Candlehead: I don't think that's going to happen, Crunch. Taffyta has won every race for a month. Crunch: We'll see about that. *Later, after the race Taffyta: YES!!!!! I WON AGAIN!!!!! Crunch got very angry. Minty saw Crunch getting angry. Minty: Crunch, Tenth place isn't that bad. Crunch got super angry. Minty: Crunch? Crunch: I AM SO SICK OF LOSING TO TAFFYTA! ALL SHE IS IS A SNOOTY SHOW OFF OF A RACER, AND CAN'T HELP BUT RUB THAT SHE WINS ALL THE TIME IN EVERYONE'S FACES! Crumbelina: Crunch, calm down. Crunch walked off angrily. *Later Gloyd was in his house, watching Eddsworld on his computer when he heard a knock at his door. Gloyd: Come in! It was Crunch. Crunch: Hey Gloyd! I found a firework lying around! Wanna go light it? Gloyd: Ok, let's get our friends first. *Later Crunch, Gloyd, Swizzle, Candlehead, Minty, and Crumbelina were in Candy Cane Forest, about to light the firework. Minty: I'm not sure about this, Crunch. Crumbelina: Me neither. Crunch: I forgot my matches, anyway Minty: That's good. Candlehead: I can light it with my candle! Swizzle and Gloyd: Do it! Do it! Crunch: Ok! Candlehead lit the firework with her candle, but the stand broke. Swizzle: Uh oh... The firework shot across the ground, and the group heard it explode. Wynchell: OW! Duncan, what was that? Duncan: A firework. Candlehead: It hit Wynchell! Crunch: EVERY BOY AND GIRL FOR THEMSELVES!!! Everyone darted off. *Later Minty: I can't believe you can't build firework stands, Crunch! Minty slapped Crunch in the arm. Crunch: What was that for? Minty: So you won't make that mistake again! Chapter 2 That night Crunch decided he was going to give Taffyta a taste of his own medicine. Crumbelina, Minty, Swizzle, Candlehead, and Gloyd agreed to help, so Crunch, Swizzle, and Candlehead had all agreed to go get parts from the junkyard to make their karts better. *Later Torvald and Sticky were walking down Candy Cane Forest. Sticky: And then, there was a big explosion! Torvald: That was awesome Sticky. They came across the Junkyard, where Crunch, Swizzle, and Candlehead were dogging throughout the rubbish. Torvald: What are you guys doing? Crunch: Just getting parts for our karts so we can beat Taffyta... what the heck, Sticky?! Sticky was staring at Swizzle, but was punched in the arm by Torvald Sticky: What?! Torvald: C'mon Sticky, we're going home. Sticky: Ok. Sticky and Torvald left. *Later, in Swizzle's garage. Crunch: Ok let's get to work! Minty, Crunch, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Candlehead got to work on their karts. Taffyta and Rancis came in. Taffyta: What's going on? Candlehead: We're gonna beat you in the race! Taffyta: Yeah right, losers. Taffyta and Rancis started laughing, only for Crunch to throw a pole at them. Crunch: GET LOST!!!! Taffyta and Rancis walked away, laughing. Crunch: Meet me at Tapper's tommorow. Gloyd: Ok Crunch walked to his house. *Later, at Crunch's house Crunch was drawing plans on some random pieces of paper. After finishing, he put the paper away. Crunch: Taffyta and Rancis don't stand a Chance. Crunch put his pyjamas on and went to bed. *Inside Crunch's dream Crunch had just pushed Taffyta into a chocolate mud puddle. Crunch had a scowl on his face but Taffyta had a frightened expression on her face. Crunch: You're just a coward who bullies people because you want to be the big shot! Taffyta: That's not true! Crunch: Of course of is. Every time you win, you rub it in everyone's faces! *In the real world Crunch had woken up from his dream. It was morning, and nearly time for the arcade to open. Of course, because Crunch had lost (again), he didn't have to race and could do what ever he wanted unless he interrupted a race. Crunch decided to just relax in his house until night, but he had a worry his dream ment he might lose the race. Chapter 3 It was the evening. Crunch was in his kart, the Choco-saurus Rex, on his way to the rainbow bridge. When he got there, he saw his friend's karts parked there. Crunch went up the bridge to greet them. Crunch: Hey guys! Minty: We ready to go? Everyone else: Yeah! *Later, at Tapper's Everyone was sitting on a stool, Crunch, Minty, and Gloyd were on one side, Swizzle, Candlehead, and Crumbelina were on the other side. Crunch got out his plans. Tapper then came over. Tapper: Would any of you like Root Beer? Crunch: That'll be six of them. I'm buying. Tapper got their root beers. Tapper: There you go! Crunch: Thank you! Crunch then paid Tapper. After Tapper went away, Crunch went back to the plans. Crunch: Alright, this is the plan. At the beginning of the race, Swizzle, try to force any racers into the gumballs. At in the path between Cakeway and Gumball Gorge, Gloyd, try to ram as many racers as you cab into the pits. At Cakeway, Candlehead, try to light all the cherry bombs. At... This went on until Crunch was done explaining the plans. Everyone finished their drinks and got up to leave This chapter will be finished, soon. Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Eagle flame369's fan stuff